Surviving
by Anubis the Jackal
Summary: An alternate ending to Revloutions. What if Trinity survived but she believed Neo didn't?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: an alternate ending to revolutions. What if Trinity survived but she was sure Neo didn't... 

A/N okay this is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. No flames please! I'd like to thank Zoe and Heva for checking and changing this.

Chapter one – a million thoughts and memories 

_I remember when I was first unplugged. I remember how sad I was, sad that I would never see my family again. They were the only people that I loved and trusted; I virtually closed myself off from everyone after I lost them -everyone except Morpheus and Switch. I remember pouring out memories of my losses to Switch one night. All she said was.  
  
"At least you had a family."  
  
Poor Switch, she was an orphan, she never knew family or love until she found Apoc. I thought of everyone I had loved and lost. My own family, Switch, Apoc, Tank, Dozer and, now, Neo. When I woke up in the infirmary I remember the first word I said to Morpheus:  
  
"Neo?"  
  
His reply would haunt me forever:  
  
"We can't find him."  
  
I remember screaming and crying out in anguish when I heard the words...  
  
"He didn't make it."  
  
I've only just stopped crying. I don't want to believe it. I refuse to believe it. I remember that night in the club when I first met him. I remember bringing him his dinner one night and how innocent he looked. I remember telling him how much I loved him. I remember every time we fought a   
fight together. I remember asking him what he wanted in life:  
  
"I want the war to end and us to always be together" he had replied.  
  
I remember how happy that simple statement made me feel. I remember his dreams and the look in his eyes as he told me that he wanted to tell me about them but couldn't. I remember the night in Zion. I remember telling him that I had to go with him. I remember being scared whist he fought Bane.   
Everything had faded into nothing but memory.  
  
Then, I remembered a movie that I once saw in the matrix: 'The Mask of Zoro' and I thought of a line from the film:  
  
" We lose the ones we love, we cannot change it."  
  
That just about summed up my life... but maybe I could change it; I brought him back once, what was stopping me from doing it again? I couldn't face life without him. I remember every moment spent with him down to the smallest detail- a million thoughts and memories, all connected to him. _

A/N short chapter I know but the next ones will be longer. Reviews would be appreciated!!!     


	2. People grieve and a glimpse of hope

A/N thanx to all that reviewed. You like me you really really like me *sniff*As always special thanks to Zoe and Heva. What basically happened was that Zion sent a search party to 01 and brought Trinity and Neo back. Trinity miraculously recovered but Neo is apparently dead. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. And also the first chapter has been put into Italics coz it's her thoughts. Okay I'll stop rambling now; second chapter here goes…

Chapter two- people grieve and a glimpse of hope

Four floors down from Trinity, Link and Zee sat in silence side by side, fingers interlaced. Link spoke.

"I just can't believe it," he said "He saved us but then…" a single tear fell from his eye, he sniffed " It's so unfair" he whispered.

Zee looked at her husband and, for the first time, she understood -she understood _why_ he put his heart and soul into operating on the Neb. 

" You believed in him," she said quietly, Link nodded 

" You should have seen him Zee, the things he could do…" He said, still not looking at her. The tears had begun to flow more freely now. He wiped a hand clumsily across his face.

"Hey," Zee said soothingly pulling him into a hug, "Hey it's okay… I'm here, baby, I'm here."

"It's just not fair," he said into her hair.        

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Morpheus sat in his room, his head in his hands, his eyes screwed up and taking deep breaths; trying not to cry.

"Hey," Niobie said quietly coming in through the door. Morpheus' head jerked out of his hands; he smiled when he saw who it was. He was always glad to see Niobie.  

"Hey," he said in reply.

"Are you okay?" she asked. _Stupid question, of course he's not okay_

"Fine," _about as fine as a man contemplating suicide._

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Do you want me to leave?" Niobie asked gently, feeling as though he needed time alone 

"No, no... stay, I could use the company," Niobie nodded and sat down.

"Trinity will be devastated," Morpheus said

"For god's sake Morpheus!" Niobie exclaimed, she didn't really shout but was angry nonetheless " will you stop worrying about other people for one second and let somebody worry about you?!" 

This little outburst caused another awkward silence.

"I should go." Niobie said getting up to leave   

"No, don't," Morpheus, said grabbing her arm and pulling her round so she was facing him. _Who could refuse those eyes?_ She thought fondly.

"Okay," she said, and sat down next to him. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what," he said quietly 

"For yelling at you. I didn't mean to… I guess I'm a little sad too"

"It's okay," he said softly.   

"It's so unfair, why did this have to happen to them?" 

 "Because that's the way fate made it,"

"Then I hate fate," she said, with feeling 

"So do I," he sighed, " I should go and see Trinity,"   

"Maybe you should give her some space. She'll need time," Niobie said reaching out and taking his hand

"I know but…Neo's on a life support machine." He gabbled, gripping her hand. Niobie stared. "And…" he began awkwardly

"And she should be there when they turn the machine off," He nodded  "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

 "Please,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll wait here," Niobie said ten minutes later when they reached Trinity's home. Morpheus nodded and looked at the door as if it was about to jump at him and chop his head of with an axe.

"She's not gonna kill you, you know" Niobie said with a little uncertain laugh. Morpheus smiled, swallowed and knocked twice on the door. 

Inside Trinity made a completely pointless attempt to wipe away the tears and pull herself together before calling.

"It's open,"

"Hey," Morpheus said opening the door

"Hey," Trinity managed to choke out. Looking at her Morpheus realized something; he'd never seen her cry before. He'd never seen her like this. She looked at if she was ready to throw everything that she had left away. _I wonder if Neo's ever seen her this upset_ he thought before making a mental note to ask him. But then realized he couldn't ask him because Neo was…

" I came to tell you that… that they're turning the machine off soon," he said blocking the thought. Trinity dragged her head out of her hands 

"Machine?" _she doesn't know… oh shit, how the hell am I gonna tell her?_

"The life support machine… the one that…"

"He's on a life support machine?" Trinity said sounding as if her heart was breaking, which it probably was. Morpheus could do nothing but nod, a nod, which caused Trinity to bury her head in her hands again.

"Do you want to be there?" resurfacing, Trinity slowly nodded her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Trinity opened the door reluctantly omitting her into the infirmary. The medic nodded acknowledging her presence.

"I'll leave you alone" she said and left 

_That's right I'm alone now_. That thought almost brought back the tears that she had momentarily held back.

In three strides she was beside Neo's bed, gripping his hand as she had done so many times before.

"Hey Neo," she began softly "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there, but… I need you to wake up. Please Neo… I love you so much. I can't go on without you. It sounds horribly clichéd but it's true." By this time the tears were in full flow again "Just open your eyes. One little move that's all it takes…. I can't, won't, let you go. Just like you didn't let me go on the rooftop… This is so stupid… this isn't me… who'd have ever thought I'd be crying over some guy" She looked at him fondly. Leaning in over him she whispered "but you're so much more than just some guy aren't you?" 

 She leaned in and kissed him softly hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd wake up. Just like before but she knew he wouldn't. Pulling back. She froze. 

~*~*~* Begin vision ~*~*~*

He stood in a magnificent room decorated with marble furniture. His back to her but she knew who he was.

"Neo!"  She said amazed

"Trin?" He said equally amazed             

 "How did you know I was here?" He asked 

"The oracle"

~*~*~* End vision ~*~*~*

"Are you ready Trinity?" Morpheus asked placing a hand on her shoulder; feeling that she needed someone with her.           

Trinity's snapped back to the present, and her mind registered two things- the fact that the medic was close to turning off the machine and that it wasn't time to do so.

"Stop." She said 

"Trinity, I know this is hard for you but-"

"It's not that" she turned and looked at him "I have to see her,"

"Now? Why?" She turned around and faced Neo again. 

"I think there may be a way to save him."

A/N bit of a cliffy there and writing Trinity's little speech broke my heart *sniff sniff* anyway review!!!!!!!!!!!  


	3. A Very important meeting

A/N I never got to do personalised thank you's before so I am going to do some now

A special thanx 2 Zoe (zigzag) and Heva (rowan arkenson) go read their stories!!!!

**Jamie-** you like it? Really? Yay!! Mommy I can write!!!!!!

**LadyKim**- wait and see (you won't have to wait long)

**Holly-** have fun reading

**Angel-Of-Lightness-** I like the twist too. Well every story's got to have one, it might as well be a nice twist for the characters

**Agent-Diva**- yeah poor Trin I hate doing this to her

**Adhara1-** They are? I never realised go me!!!!!!!!!

**Niux**- here have a tissue. I needed loads!!!

**Divamercury-** your wish is my command

**Starlight-** glad to be able to keep you interested

Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry if I left anyone out, I love ya'll all anyway. So chapter 3 oooh

Chapter 3- a very important meeting

"Trinity maybe you should take a break?...Just five minutes?" Morpheus suggested as Trinity ran around the dock moving this, mending that. Never stopping. She hadn't been eating properly since they returned from 01; in fact he was pretty sure she'd only been eating when someone was there to see her. She sure as hell hadn't had a moments sleep. Therefore, she was hardly in any condition to be rushing around as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Take a break!?" she yelled from behind a rather large pile of rubble that she was trying to shift all by herself- she then realised that she couldn't, in fact, move it and abandoned the task... for a while at least.  
  
"I can't take a break," she explained stepping up to Morpheus "the sooner we get the dock cleared and the ship fixed, the sooner I can see Neo," she then ran off in the opposite direction heading for another slightly smaller pile of rubble. Morpheus shook his head and hurried after her.  
  
"Trinity you're overdoing it, five minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference," this seemed to have no effect on the woman so he tried a different approach, one that he knew would work, "Neo wouldn't want you to overdo it would he?" he said. Trinity looked up before she collapsed against a sheet of metal. Wiping sodden strands of hair out of her face she admitted defeat:  
  
"Okay, okay five minutes, but that's ALL," she said, and stalked off towards her home, leaving Morpheus to work alone: she barely made it to the bed before collapsing in exhaustion. As much as she hated to admit it, Morpheus was right, she had been trying to do too much... _when will I learn?_ She thought to herself before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
"Trinity? Trinity wake up." Morpheus was shaking her awake.  
  
"Huh?" Trinity mumbled "uhhhhh" she moaned as she remembered where she was and what was happening. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she sat up "how long have I been asleep?" she asked.  
  
"About 20 hours" Morpheus replied.  
  
"WHAT!" Trinity yelled leaping out of bed. "HOW could you let me sleep that long? I said FIVE minutes!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you've had something to eat" Morpheus commanded, avoiding the question.  
  
"But."  
  
"That's an order!" She sat down again, defeated.  
  
Half an hour later Trinity was, once again, allowed to work and in three days the ship was ready and they were off. A large number of people had offered to go with them. Onboard the Hammer were Niobie, Kid, Ghost, Link, a medic named Nat and, of course, Morpheus and Trinity. Also lying in the medical room was Neo.  
  
"Are you sure about this Trinity?" Morpheus asked for the hundredth time while they were on their way to broadcast level.  
  
" No," she answered "but I have to try," Morpheus opened his mouth to say something else but Niobe silenced him:  
  
"Shut it Morpheus," she snapped whilst steering "how would you feel if you loved someone that much, and didn't do what she's doing, and you went through life saying 'what if I had tried' hmmm?" she questioned after Trinity had left  
  
"Pretty bad." Morpheus replied, humbled.  
  
"Well then."

* * *

"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Without another word, Morpheus slid the jack into her head. _I hope you can save him. Or else… well I'd hate to see what it would do to you, _

__

* * *

Ducking her head slightly to avoid the beads Trinity entered the kitchen. It was hard for her to describe how she was feeling right now.... Scared? Worried? Apprehensive?  
  
"Hello Trinity." the oracle's calm voice came from the small kitchen table where she sat. Trinity didn't reply.  
  
"Candy?" she offered, picking a red sweet out of the pot in front of her and holding it out.  
  
"No, thank you" Trinity replied in an ice cool tone, her face betraying none of her emotions.  
  
"Yeah. That's what he said," the oracle said putting the sweet back. The sentence caused a flutter of hope in Trinity's heart.  
  
"He was here?"  
  
"Yes, before the war was over."  
  
"Oh." This was why Trinity often hated coming to the oracle, she talked so much bullshit before getting to the point, and in this case it was a very important point she needed to get to. In an attempt to get the Oracle to tell her what she needed to know, she asked:  
  
"Do you know about Neo?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want to know how it happened?"  
  
"Yes." _it might be useful,_ _you never know._  
  
The oracle reclined in her chair and surveyed Trinity over her mug.  
  
"Somehow or other," she began "There came a moment when Neo believed that the matrix was real, so, to him, the Matrix WAS real, making his body appear lifeless. That is all." She paused, once again to let Trinity process this information.  
  
_Does that mean that he's forgotten who he is? _ Trinity thought to herself.  
  
"He does remember," Trinity glared at the oracle from behind her dark-glasses, how dare she? How DARE she? Her thoughts were her own. Thoughts are private things that nobody should read or invade.   
  
"If you don't ask the question you'll never hear the answer," the oracle said gently, Trinity knew she had to ask but she was dreading the answer. She took a deep breath, _here goes.  
_  
  
"Is Neo alive?"  
  
"Yes." Her heart flooded with relief.  
  
"Can I bring him back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry"... _oh no_... "I don't really know the answer to that but. There is someone that knows where he is."  
  
"Who?" Trinity asked, but she didn't need to. She could already tell.  
  
_Oh shit._

A/N more reviews =my happiness = More story!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A very Angray couple

A/N so chapter four I can't believe I've stayed with this. Here is where I usually give up but not this time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long tho

Thanx to zoe and heva for beta reading. And particularly to Zoe got me through writers block even tho she took forever to read it

Mercy19 – I tried to make the keep the pov the same this time dunno if I managed it though!

AngelOfLightness- hey hope your enjoying this

Kal Torak- I know I don't much like her either. I mean would it kill her to give a straight answer????

Whispering silence- here's your update. Cool name by the way!

LadyKim- ahh secrets who knows who has Neo?? Could be anyone

GeekGurl- u like it WOW I feel special

Yuriko- okay okay more is here don't shout at me!

Cloudude 55- have an update

Neolover72- No don't do that! If I can't read then I can't get inspiration!!!

Hytori- read on my friend read on

Divamercury- how did you guess???????

Court – read and you shall see

I love all of you guys that bothered to review you all made my day!

Chapter four – an angry couple

The door to the oracles apartment flew open as an extremely angry Trinity burst through it. An angry Trinity is a VERY dangerous thing, if it's the first thing any new crewmember learns it's NEVER make Trinity angry.

_Why her… why HER _she growled to herself in her head _I'd be willing to go begging to ANYONE else but her and I mean anyone. She BOUND to want something in return. Stupid little fucking bitch!!!!!! God knows what she's putting Neo through since he's at HER chateau. _

By now she was half way down the street and realised she had no idea where she was. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial. _Okay so you're mad but there's no need to take it out on Link. _She told herself sensibly.

"Operator,"

"I need an exit,"

"Nearest exit is two blocks down, next to a garage,"

"Thanks," she said and killed the line.

As Trinity walked through the city she said one word over and over to herself in her head _bitch bitch bitch. _The exit was just two blocks awayAround the street corner _bitch _She thought angrily. Trinity could hear the phone ringing.

Morpheus yanked the jack out of her head.

"So?" he asked. She looked around and saw the entire crew bearing down on her. All wanting to know whether there was any chance for Neo. She didn't feel like telling them, she felt like curling up in her room and only ever-telling Morpheus.

"He's alive," she said in a small unlike Trinity voice.

"But…?" Morpheus asked, not sharing in the unanimous sigh of relief. Trinity looked up at him and then at the rest of the crew, still stood around staring intently at her. Morpheus got her meaning

"Niobie, Ghost, make sure everything is in working order. Nat make sure we have everything in the med lab, god knows what Neo might need and Kid give her a hand, Link I want a scan throughout the Matrix make sure nothings wrong," Everyone jumped to his orders except Kid who protested,

"But I want to know…"

"Kid just go!" Trinity snapped, and Kid scampered off like a frightened bunny.

"Come on Trinity. You can tell me in the mess hall," Trinity got up and followed Morpheus without protest.

* * *

"So tell me what's wrong Trin" Morpheus asked gently. Trinity sighed

"We have to go begging to a certain Bitch to get him back," she said

"Persephone?" he asked She nodded "Shit,"

"Yeah that's what I thought surprisingly," Trinity said sarcastically. Morpheus took a slow breath and spoke in a calm clear voice. It brought comfort to Trinity. It was good to know that even though her head might be all over the place, her captain was always calm and he always knew what to do.

"I'll tell the rest of the crew. That'll give you a few moments to get your head together and then we'll send you in to fetch Neo out. Is that okay with you?"

Trinity nodded.

Morpheus left her with her head in hands and crouched over the table.

* * *

"I need to talk to you all." Morpheus said upon entering the core. "Finish what you're doing and meet me in the mess hall okay?" Morpheus turned on his heel and left.

Once they were all in the mess hall Morpheus began the tale.

"Well," he said unsure of exactly how to tell them "Well… to get Neo, Trinity will have to… well its sort of hard to explain…"

"How about starting from the beginning and stopping at the end?" Niobie snapped. She had taken the night shift last night and was rather tired and impatient from it.

"Okay well… a while back we had to find this program called the keymaker and…"

* * *

"Hey Neo," Trinity said stepping into the med lab she sat beside him and squeezed his hand. She didn't know why she was there, in all honesty. It wasn't as if Neo could give her reassurance. _How many times have I been here? _She thought spitefully, how_ many times have I stood over him worrying? _She could answer that- _so many that I don't notice the worrying feeling so much anymore. _After all, everytime he entered the matrix without her, she worried. Everytime he fought someone and she wasn't there, she worried. It was stupid, and she knew it was. He could look after himself he was a far better fighter than she was, he was the one,and _still _she worried.

"You know what Neo?" she said aloud coming to a decision "I will go and beg to her, and anything she wants she can have it, because right now I need you back," she told him fiercely, she leaned in and kissed his forehead then left, filled with a new strength.

* * *

__

Kid let out a long low whistle, Niobie stared, her mouth dropped open.

"Well I'm surprised that Trinity didn't shoot her," Ghost said, breaking the silence and the tension in the room.

"Me too actually," Link said. "You gotta feel sorry for her though,"

"Yeh," Niobie agreed "bad stuff always seems to-," she stopped as Trinity poked her head around the door.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, her voice cool and calm, not showing any of the fear, anxiety or hope that she was feeling.

* * *

Neo blinked and opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar marble ceiling above him, and immediately panicked, his brain exploding with questions, 'W_here am I?' 'Did I win?' 'Is the war over?' 'Where's Trinity? Got I hope she's okay" _Neo tried to sit up but the pain in his head forced him to lie back down again, eyes fixed on the ceiling, he wondered where he was, was there anybody friendly here he could speak to? As if in answer to his thoughts, a voice broke the silence. A voice that Neo recognized and a voice that Neo really could have done without hearing:

"Well, well.... awake are we??"

Neo moaned inwardly _oh god no I can't be here, anywhere but here_ he thought desperately. Since sitting up hurt too much he rolled onto his side and looked straight at the woman whom he despised. "Persephone," he mumbled she smiled "how did I get here?" he thought out loud, after a while

"Well, you see, I found you lying in the middle of a street, couldn't leave you there could I?" Persephone said from her seat beside his bed. If anyone else had said this Neo would have believed they were friends, taking care of him but as it was Persephone….

"Let me go" Neo said knowing perfectly well she wouldn't, but thought he'd give it a go anyway

"Oh I don't think so," she drawled "I think we shall wait until that pretty little girlfriend of yours, comes to fetch you." Neo felt his stomach clench _Trinity, no! _He thought desperately, he knew she would come for him, and he also knew that Persephone wasn't likely to play nice.

"If you touch her..." he growled through clenched teeth.

"You'll do what?" she challenged, "It's not like you'll be able to get up and start fighting me is it?" she teased with a smile, and with that she swung her legs to the side stood up and gracefully left he room. He heard the key click behind her.

He lay there for a few moments and concentrated on his breathing, making sure she was truly gone. _Calm down! Trinity will be fine! _He scolded himself _you'll find a way out of here before she can get to you. _Ignoring all pain Neo scrambled out of the bed and struggled his way over to the door. Squinting a little at the wood he tried to manipulate the code so the door would open. But he couldn't, something was stopping him god knows what. He looked deeper into the code trying to find a reason, a reason why he couldn't do what he'd always been able to. Abandoning the door he slowly limped towards the one window in the room and tried to do the same thing, but failed again. Starting to get angry, he pushed with all his might against the window

"Shit," he spat pushing himself away from the window. He flung himself on to the bed and punched his pillow in the hope of relieving some stress. _If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself! _

A/N R&R please…pretty please??


End file.
